1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water heaters and refers more specifically to a water heater including a water tank having a jacket therein constructed of material which rapidly absorbs heat from and gives up heat to water which jacket is an energy saver for the water heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, water heaters for providing hot water for domestic use and the like, have generally included a water tank into which cold water is passed and from which hot water is periodically withdrawn. The water tanks of prior water heaters have usually been substantially empty except for the water passed thereinto and periodically withdrawn therefrom.
Such structures have recently been produced with thermostatic controls whereby heaters for heating the water in the water tank have been turned on when the temperature in an upper part of a tank has reached a predetermined minimum and turned off when the water in a lower portion of the water tank has reached a predetermined maximum temperature.
Such thermostatic controls provide an energy saving while providing continuous hot water without the necessity of manually turning the heaters on and off as water is used from the tank or cools down due to heat dissipation through the tank.